Joytricia
Poy (P'/atricia and J/'oy) is the pairing of Patricia Williamson and Joy Mercer in House of Anubis. The two were best friends before Joy disappeared mysteriously, and would sit next to each other in class. Originally, they were roommates until Joy disappeared and Nina became Patricia's new roommate. When Joy disappeared, Patricia was dead set on finding her best friend, and she would never think about giving up. In a deleted scene from the last episode (unlocked from "The Secrets Within"), they were seen talking with each other during the prom. The two girls are very land are close friends with Fabian Rutter. The picture says that Patricia couldn't be happier to be reunited with her best friend. Patricia is Joy's voice of reason, chiding her when she kisses Fabian, etc. Also, this pairing is known as Jatricia'' ''(J'/oy and P/'atricia), Joytricia '('Joy and Pa/'tricia'), or Joycia '('Joy and Patri/'cia'). They have began to grow apart in season two, Patricia is more ignoring Joy now. Rivals: Patrome, Jabian, Patrina, Fabicia, Palfie Peddie and Pamber ''Link to the Poy Gallery Poy Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Patricia and Joy are seen hanging out together. *Patricia is trying to take a picture of Joy *Patricia takes a picture of Joy falling onto Fabian. *Patricia decided to make the picture her profile pic. *Joy and Patricia make plans for a BFF Rom-Com Marathon Box that night. *Joy and Patricia are sitting next to each other in class. *Joy and Patricia glance at each other when Mr. Sweet says that someone is here for Joy. *When Joy disappears and Nina moves into Joy's bed, Patricia angrily asks Nina where Joy is. She seems very upset that Joy is gone. House of Drama / House of Codes *The morning of the school play, Patricia is sent a Good Luck card from Joy. Inside was a message in mirror writing telling her to meet Joy in the clearing at 9 pm. *Joy sneaks out to see Patricia in the school play. *Patricia immediately sees Joy, and covers up her slip to protect her. House of Risks / House of Thieves *Joy stands up to give Patricia and the rest of the cast members a standing ovation. *Patricia sees that Victor sees Joy and yells, "Run Joy! Quick!". *When Joy makes a run for it, Patricia and Nina make a path for her, and Joy runs between them. *When Victor tried to chase after Joy, Patricia purposely blocked them to give Joy more time. *After Mr. Sweet finishes addressing the audience about the commotion at the end, Patricia leaves immediately to find Joy because she was in danger. *Joy tells Victor, when he finds her, that she wants to see Patricia. *Patricia called for Joy and tried to look for her. *Joy wanted to yell for Patricia as well, but Mrs. Andrews tells her, "If you value Patricia's safety, you must keep quiet." Though Joy really wanted to answer Patricia's call, she kept quiet to protect her best friend. House of Bribes / House of Venom *While the other members of Sibuna go down to the cellar, Patricia sneaks into Victor's room and talks to Joy. *Joy tells Patricia the truth about why she disappeared. *She also tells Patricia that she wants to "hang out with her, take physics tests, and just be normal." 'Season 2''' House of Hello / House of Dolls *Patricia is very excited to see Joy and asks if she has arrived yet. *Patricia runs to hug Joy when Joy arrives at the house. *Joy's new seat at the dinner table is next to Patricia. *Joy is upset when Patricia goes to the midnight Sibuna meeting without her. *Patricia tells Joy that Fabian was never hers as they sit together in class. *Joy asks Patricia to back her up on her opinion of Fabian's photo. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions *Patricia comes to check on Joy to make sure she's okay. *Joy tries to tell Patricia how she shouldn't be compared to Nina. *Patricia gets mad at her and tells her how she needs to stop being so mean. House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls *Joy and Patricia have an argument, culiminating in Joy telling Patricia that she "doesn't need her anymore." *Patricia leaves the room and Joy cries afterwards. ( Probably regretting what she just did. ) Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Friendships